


Bulge

by NocturnalUnicorn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: (very brief and minor), Bad Dirty Talk, Banter, Come Inflation, Dirty Talk, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Kylo and Hux are Sassy, M/M, Making Out, Size Difference, Size Kink, Stomach Bulge, Tumblr: kyluxhardkinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnalUnicorn/pseuds/NocturnalUnicorn
Summary: Hux liked well-endowed men for a very specific reason.





	Bulge

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt over at KHK: http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/162019778990/kylo-is-so-big-that-hux-gets-a-bit-of-a-tummy

If you were to call Armitage Hux a size queen, then he would probably have sneered at the notion. Such vulgar, informal terminology should not have been applied to a First Order General. He would have, however, let you know that he had preferences- preferences that had involved very well endowed men that had sounded suspiciously like Kylo Ren. There had been...benefits to being a slight man with a well-hung partner; benefits that neither of them had given much thought to until one memorable encounter.

It had begun like any other. Hux had arranged for Kylo to meet him in his quarters after their shared shift and Kylo showed up as soon as he could. After their usual ritual of showering and chatting about what had gone on during that shift, the two fell into one another’s arms. Hux was the one who initiated the first kiss. He gave a subtle smile, pulled Kylo close to him by the wavy, black hair, and kissed him with an urgency unbefitting of a man of his rank. He couldn't bring himself to care though, because Kylo brushed his tongue against his and delved into his mouth with even more fervor. It was a sloppy kiss, but an erotic one nonetheless. When the kiss broke, Hux noticed two things: Kylo’s pale cheeks were flushed an adorable shade of pink, and there was a small trail of saliva connecting their lips together. Hux dabbed it away and frowned.

“Kylo,” Hux said, “your technique is still quite unrefined. Perhaps you would enjoy another lesson?”

“Yeah,” replied Kylo, “just show me what to do. And stop implying that I'm beneath you.”

“I never meant to make you feel lesser,” Hux replied with a tone more irritated than he wanted it to sound, “I just find it shocking that one who was raised as a prince could be such a terrible kisser. Sit down on the sofa.”

Kylo grinned. His teeth were crooked and boyish, but charming nonetheless. “I suppose I'm your terrible kisser then,” said Kylo as Hux positioned himself to straddle his lap.

Hux pushed his lips against Kylo's and initiated a slow, steamy kiss. Kylo let out a deep groan into Hux’s mouth as Hux began to thrust against him, bringing their straining, clothed cocks together. Kylo thrust back, causing Hux to hold on tighter in order to avoid being bucked off. The friction was divine.

“You have a massive cock to make up for your kissing skills, though,” said Hux after breaking the kiss. His hair had begun to fall out of place.

“You love more than just my cock,” replied Kylo with a smug edge to his voice.

“Yes, but listen to me. I've taken a few cocks in my time, but yours is second to none,” Hux said.

To emphasize his point, Hux reached his hand between the two of them and squeezed Kylo’s erection. The bulge was bigger than Hux’s palm. Kylo threw back his head and let out a roaring cry.

“You cockslut,” said Ren after regaining his composure, “always eager to be filled to the brim. Your pretty little body can take so much.”

“Kriff, Ren,” Hux moaned as he ground their erections together once again, “only someone as grotesquely huge as you can satisfy me anymore!”

An airy laugh passed Kylo’s full lips. “What awful holoporn did you get that line from?”

“Shut up,” replied Hux, “It's supposed to be flattering!”

“Awww, my repressed little General has been doing his research. How sweet,” said Kylo.

Hux huffed and ran his left hand through his now ungelled, copper hair, “don’t you dare call me little.”

In response, Kylo took a massive hand and wrapped it around Hux’s soft, slim center. His thumb and forefinger almost touched. “So hot,” he breathed quietly enough that he probably thought Hux didn't hear.

“Shut up and kiss me again!” said Hux, pulling them together again for a dirty kiss. They occupied their hands by shucking one another’s clothes until they were laid bare in front of each other.

Hux looked down at Kylo’s lap. His thick, leaking cock sprung fourth from the thicket of black curls below his navel. He could feel his mouth water. “Lube’s in my sleeping quarters. One of us will have to get up and grab it,” he said.

“No need,” said Kylo, “watch this!” Kylo lifted his hand and curled his fingers. The oblong bottle of lube that sat on the nightstand came floating from Hux’s sleeping quarters and into Ren’s hand. Hux couldn't help but laugh.

“Now you're just showing off,” said Hux.

“Only for you,” said Kylo as he smeared a generous glob of clear lube over his cock. “How do you wanna do this?”

“I'll bend over the arm of sofa. Fuck me from behind,” Hux said. It would be a comfortable location: the arms of the sofa were flat on top, boxy, and about as wide as most of Hux’s torso. He couldn't bring himself to care about the stains that would show up on the upholstery. Hux felt his cock drool precome as he clamored into position. He peeked over his shoulder to see that Ren had stood up and gotten into position behind him. Hux bit his full lower lip in a way that he imagined looked seductive. Judging by Kylo’s strangled grunt as he coated his fingers with lube, he had imagined correctly.

Kylo pulled Hux’s cheeks apart and exposed the delicate, pink pucker of his hole to the cool air. He circled one slick finger around the rim and began to slowly work Hux open. The stretch from Ren’s finger was good, but not quite enough. Hux felt a high-pitched whine escape from his throat.

“Mmmm, bent over like a bitch in heat,” grunted Kylo as he added a second finger, “gonna destroy that tiny ass.”

“Now look whose quoting bad holoporn,” said Hux, trying not to sound as needy as he felt.

“Come on, you love it,” said Kylo. Strangely, Hux did. Being a participant in a degrading, low-quality holoporn was an idea that made the flames in his belly burn just the slightest bit hotter. He supposed that he should hold onto that fantasy for later use. Hux’s thoughts were interrupted when Kylo pushed in a third finger, making him feel stretched yet still unsatisfied.

“Poor thing,” said Kylo, “you're leaking all over the arm of the sofa. So wet for me. Now tell me what you want.”

After a particularly nice brush of a finger against his prostate, Hux decided that he no longer needed to remain dignified. “Fuck me,” he panted. A dribble of drool fell from his mouth as Kylo turned him over so that he was face up.

“What are you doing?” Hux asked.

“Wanna see you,” replied Kylo. He then placed his hand on Hux’s soft yet slight belly. “Wanna see this,” he grunted as he lined the tip of his cock up to enter Hux. He then pushed in, but stopped at the end of the tip.

Hux cried out as his rim was stretched wide. He felt full, but not quite full enough. “Stars, Kylo!” he grunted, “that's just the tip! How is it just the tip?!”

Kylo said nothing. With one hand, he continued to stroke Hux’s stomach. With the other, he grabbed hold of one of Hux’s pebbled nipples and gave it a gentle twist. Hux’s cock throbbed at the sensations. Kylo then leaned forward, the musky scent of his sweat filling Hux’s nose and his hair and lips tickling the shell of his ear. “Watch this,” Kylo said as he tapped Hux’s belly for emphasis. He then pulled back and pushed all the way in.

The stretch was as satisfying and overwhelming as Hux remembered. He was being split so wide on Kylo’s cock that he could barely form a coherent thought. “So big”, “stars, yes” and wordless pangs of pleasure swam through Hux’s now liquid mind. He felt Kylo stroke his stomach again and remembered one of his favorite things about big cocks- the bulge. He looked down at himself and saw that a small portion of his lower belly was distended. It was as if Kylo’s cock was so big that it wanted to escape the tight squeeze of Hux’s insides. He ran his hand over his hyper-sensitive nipples and down his body to meet Kylo’s on the bulge. Their eyes met and both groaned at the debauched site before them.

“Look what you've done to me,” Hux said with what little breath he had. Then he found himself caught in a squall of incoherent moans.  
  
Kylo began to thrust in earnest, shifting the bulge back and forth. The weight of Kylo’s cock made each thrust against Hux’s prostate that much more pleasurable. “All stretched out for me,” said Kylo, “such a pretty little thing you are.”

Hux could only cry out in pleasure as he moved his hand down to stroke his cock in time with Kylo’s thrusts.

“Nothing to say?” asked Kylo in mock surprise, “have I managed to fuck the thoughts from your head, General?”

The electric current of pleasure that ran through Hux’s body grew in intensity. He felt it radiating outward from his cock and singeing every nerve in his body. Kylo’s thrusts, meanwhile, began to pick up in speed and power. With a few more rapid strokes of his cock, Hux came hard. He fell limp as he watched his spend drip down both of their chests. Kylo followed not long after, and came so long and so hard that Hux could have sworn that his stomach bulged out even further for a moment.

Kylo collapsed to his knees and laid his head against Hux’s naval, his long nose digging into Hux’s skin. Hux ran his fingers through Kylo’s hair as though he were a favorite pet. They both remained as they were for several long minutes, panting and coming down from their high. Finally, Kylo summoned a few rags from the refresher with the Force and wiped himself and Hux down with languid care.

Once clean, Hux smiled up at Kylo. “Carry me to the bedroom,” he demanded, not unkindly. Kylo obliged.

 

 


End file.
